illness and ruins
by 23-MadHatter
Summary: LelouchxRolo “Aquel dolor es inseguridad”
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no pertenecen D:

_**Author's Notes:** __LelouchxRolo. Esta Incoherencia la escribí en un rato libre en la escuela, no sabia si pasar la historia al pc o simplemente dejarla olvidada en mi cuaderno de clases. Pero bueeeeeeeeeeno aquí esta, porque la existencia de esta historia rondaba tanto en mi mente que no me dejaba en paz (además el final de code geass r2!)_

**illness and ruins**

_"Aquel dolor es inseguridad"_

Sentía que se quemaba por dentro, como algún tipo de acido pasara a través de su garganta mientras creía que sus sentidos jugaban con el. Ya no podía distinguir la realidad, subsista era borrosa, no podía oír las voces o ruidos que se encontraban a su alrededor. Un dolor punzante apareció y comenzó a sentir pesadas todas sus extremidades, aun así esbozaba una sonrisa y caminaba con orgullo como siempre.

No supo en que momento la mano de Rolo intentaba alcanzar su frente, aquellos delgados dedos rozaron su frente con delicadeza.

-Nii-san…-

-Vaya- trato de decir ocultando el dolor que le provocaba cada palabra- Estaba tan distraído que no me di cuenta que estabas aquí rolo –esbozo una mueca intentando que fuese lo suficientemente convincente para que se viera como una sonrisa.

-No es necesario que finjas conmigo- dijo su pequeño _hermano_

No supo que decir…

-Siempre nos cuidas, pero recuerda que debes pensar en ti… tu también tienes tus limites nii-san…-

-ahh…- Era verdad, él no podía cambiar el mundo era un simple estudiante. Si solo hubiese tenido la fuerza necesaria como una vez la tuvo aquel sujeto Zero.

-Vamos a casa nii-san, deberías descansar… tienes fiebre...- dijo preocupado mientras tomaba del brazo a Lelouch.

-Rolo…-dijo suavemente como si dudase de seguir hablando

-¿Te preocupa algo nii-san?-

-¿Eres feliz?- dijo repentinamente mientras que la expresión de Rolo cambiaba radicalmente.

Aquella pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa. Como Rolo Lamperouge sin duda era feliz, por fin se había convertido en un _humano_ aunque todo era una mascara, porque debía vigilar a esa persona, al que una vez fue Zero.

-Yo…-mordió sus labios y trato de olvidar su misión- soy feliz, porque _estas conmigo nii-san…-_

-Discúlpame rolo- Dijo mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en el del pequeño mientras este lo abrazaba- Un poco….solo un poco…-

Lo abrazo gentilmente, mientras se sentía lo peor del mundo. Estaba ocupando un lugar que no le correspondía, un amor que no era para él sino para nunally. Después de todo solo era una reemplazante.

En aquel momento ya no sabia que pensar. No sabía quien de los dos se encontraba en la peor condición. Quizás él, ya sea por el hecho de estar agradecido de la enfermedad de su nii-san (así podía estar abrazado a él en esos instantes) o por la inmensa envidia hacia nunally.

-Nii-san...-

-Nii-san…-

-Niii-san…-

La voz de rolo se volvió una melodía que cada vez se escuchaba más lejos.

Lelouch había perdido el conocimiento.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no pertenecen D:

_Author's Notes: __ LelouchxRolo. En un comienzo no tenia intenciones de continuar la historia… Disculpen el retraso… (Seguro que merezco que me tiren cajas de pizzas y cheese-kun por la cabeza ^_^U) Cualquier falta, es debido a que no revise por segunda vez lo que escribi~_

**illness and ruins**

"_Aquel dolor es confusión"_

"La voz de rolo se volvió una melodía que cada vez se escuchaba más lejos.

Lelouch había perdido el conocimiento."

_Inconciente_

El cuerpo de su hermano repentinamente se volvió más pesado, lo comenzó a llamar, pero no recibió la respuesta que tanto esperaba. Llevo su mano izquierda al rostro de Lelouch para quitar algunos cabellos se encontraban en su paso, sentía la calidez de sus mejillas. Era todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que quería… sin embargo…él.

Se regaño mentalmente ya que debía conservar la calma, lo cual era difícil, porque su querido hermano estaba en aquella condición. Olvido todo pensamiento al respecto de sentirse bien en ese momento. Aferro su débil figura al cuerpo de Lelouch, se quedo por mucho tiempo en esa posición a la mitad del pasillo mientas su rostro perdía color.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, poco le importaba, todo se había detenido para ellos. Hasta que escucho la voz de la presidenta. Maldijo mentalmente su intromisión.

- P-presidenta… mi hermano… - dijo con nerviosismo, no era una farsa.

-Rolo! Que le sucedió a Lelouch!? Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería-

-No lo se, estábamos hablando y de repente se desmayo… tiene fiebre, yo… -

-Tranquilo Rolo… ayúdame a llevar a Lelouch a casa, es mejor que la enfermería, además llamare a un medico-

-S-si…-

Llevaron el cuerpo de Lelouch hasta su habitación con la ayuda de Rivalz mientras que Rolo pedía que todo regresara a la normalidad. Después que el medico de cabecera llego y atendiera respectivamente a Lelouch, quien había despertado poco tiempo después que lo recostaran en su cama, todos decidieron detener el nuevo evento planeado por la presidenta para que Lelouch pudiese descansar tranquilamente.

La habitación de Lelouch era amplia, simple, algo moderna pero sobre todo solitaria y fría, eso era lo que pensaba Rolo al estar en ese lugar viendo como descansaba su 'hermano'. Su mente estaba hecho un caos, en muchos momentos olvidaba que todo eso era una actuación y cuando recordaba que era una misión un profundo dolor surgía , lo quemaba lentamente porque era no era su verdad. Cuanto quería permanecer ahí, que todo eso fuera verdad que Britannia, Japon, ni ero se interpusieran en su vida, en preciada vida que tenia con Lelouch Lamperouge.

-Soy un egoísta… nii-san- movió sus dedos rozando delicadamente el adorno de celular.

Vio como su hermano parecía tener una pesadilla, tenía un gesto extraño en su rostro.

-Nunally….- por fin Salio aquella palabra dulce y con cierto tono de preocupación de la boca del príncipe. Aunque se escucho débilmente él lo entendió.

Su mente se nublo, cuando cerro sus ojos. Vio una sombra que parecía hablarle tranquilamente, pero en el fondo parecía que se dirigía a el con cierto tono de burla

"_¿Qué haría ella en esta situación?"_ Nada! No podria ayudar a mi nii-san!

"_pero aun así a Lelouch no le importaría verdad? Estaría con una sonrisa porque ella esta a su lado"_ Que pasaría si yo fuera ella… si ella no existiera… yo…

"_Quieres recibir el amor incondicional de lelouch, siendo un reemplazo" _No!No soy un reemplazo!

"_Lo eres, aun siendo un reemplazo no puedes recibir su amor" _Claro que recibo su amor, el… el…

"_Incluso __Kururugi Suzaku__ tiene parte del corazón de Lelouch, aun cuando lo traiciono" Yo.... "Acaso tu… siendo tan gentil, tan amable y sometido haz logrado obtener una parte de su corazón?"_ S-Si… cuando me mira calidamente, cuando se preocupa por mi, cuando me sonreí… cuando…-

"_En verdad eres un idiota , no te haz dado cuenta que aunque este bajo el efecto del geass, todo esos sentimientos van dirigidos inconcientemente hacia ella"_ …..

"_Eres una simple mentira" _

"_Un juguete de Britannia"._

"_Un reemplazo"_

"_Tu no eres Nunally" _

CALLATE!!!!

_Finalmente se había __roto_.

Sus manos estaban en su cabeza, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados.

Repentinamente escucho un ruido, era Lelouch que por fin despertaba.

-Rolo?- La suavidad de la voz de Lelouch lo saco de su conflicto personal.

Lo miro, tenia el rostro con cierto sonrojo debido a la fiebre

Entonces se dio cuenta su hermano se notaba destrozado.

Querían decir algo, pero aquella habitación parecía impedir que las palabras brotaran de sus bocas. Con un gesto decidido y de comprensión –característico de un hermano mayor- iba a decirle algo, mientras veía como rolo rápidamente se dirigía hacia el. Quedo a su altura cerca de su rostro, lo observo con cierta curiosidad.

-Nii-san….Lo siento-

-No tienes porque….- No pudo seguir hablando. Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas drásticamente por los labios de su hermano menor. Ansioso, desesperado y extremadamente suave era el beso. Sus ojos estaban abiertos lo más que podían, estaba desconcertado.

Cuando Rolo separo sus labios de Lelouch en busca de aire, sus miradas se encontraron. Ambos rostros ahora estaban totalmente enrojecidos.

A Rolo ya no le importaba haber besado a Lelouch, estaba de cierta forma aliviado la culpa podría esperar, pero Lelouch sabia que eso estaba mal, eran hermanos.

"Esa farsa será la realidad de él, pero recuerda que tu solo eres mentira" Recordó como las palabras y los ojos del _Knight of Seven_ lo amenazaban.


End file.
